


A Tale of Turning

by TheLadyMerlin



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: tamingthemuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 20:02:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyMerlin/pseuds/TheLadyMerlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of shy William's turning told in five linked drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tale of Turning

**Title:** A Tale of Turning  
 **Author:** [](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/profile)[**theladymerlin**](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Warnings:** Character death and sexual situations  
 **Pairing:** Angelus/William  
 **Prompt:** [](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/profile)[**tamingthemuse**](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/) #297 Self Conscious  
 **Chapter:** Five Drabbles  
 **Status:** Complete  
 **Fandom:** BtVS  
 **Genre:** AU  
 **Beta (s):** none, proofread  
 **Disclaimer:** not mine, all belongs to Joss  
 **Graphic:** none  
 **Summary:** The story of shy William's turning told in five linked drabbles.  
 **A/N:** I had intended to write another chapter of Balance but I've been reading a wonderful Angel/Spike story by [](http://mithril-56.livejournal.com/profile)[**mithril_56**](http://mithril-56.livejournal.com/) called We're Forever and it got me thinking. This is the result. Oh and if you haven't read the story...go! Now! You won't regret it.

  


[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v284/LadyMerlin/LJ%20Banners/?action=view&current=ataleofturning.png)  


Drabble One

William sat quietly on the settee in the corner occasionally peeking up through criminally long, girlish lashes and tousled curls to observe the laughing, apparently carefree attendees as they mingled and exchanged pleasantries. The nervous tapping of his pen against the pages of the book in his lap went unnoticed as he watched the casual grace of the couples on the dance floor as they seemed to float across the room to the strains of the latest waltz with an aching heart. He gasped when his envious eyes met pools of deep, chocolate brown. He blinked. The moment was gone.

Drabble Two

A sob escaped as William rushed through the streets trying to outrun all the pain, humiliation, and the taunts. He blindly hurtled onward uncaring of his destination only knowing he had to get away. Offering insincere apologies as his headlong rush brought him into the path of strangers and the inevitable collision occurred. Slipping gratefully into the shadows of a deserted stable. Hiding from the judgemental stares of his peers. Finding he wasn't as alone as he first thought. Wanting to hide yet unable to move away as the sultry form of the handsome dark haired gentleman moved ever closer.

Drabble Three

The charismatic brown eyed male closed the distance between them with an understanding smile and knowing eyes. William shuffled his feet and glanced again to the moonlit opening as if it could offer an escape from such an unfamiliar situation. The bold hand felt cool against the fevered skin of his chest as the stranger spoke the words his heart had longed to hear. He felt sure lips and tongue travel the column of his neck and sucked in a breath. The sudden pain erased his earlier trepidation and his hands grasped the strong shoulders. His world spun. Darkness descended.

Drabble Four

William's eyes snapped open only to encounter an all consuming darkness. His hands scrabbled around in a frantic attempt at discovery only to be brought up short by silk covered walls only inches from his body. He closed his lips upon the scream of panic trying to escape. Turning hysteria to rage he used his fists and feet to break the walls and nearly choked on the fall of earth which pressed upon him. He dug and clawed his way free only to turn shyly away from the unfamiliar faces and cold eyes awaiting him. But there. Warm. Brown. Sire.

 

Drabble Five

William sat protectively curled in the large wing back chair nearest the fire hoping to hide his nakedness. Upon rising, he'd been dragged to this house, stripped and bathed but any protest he had of such treatment died upon his lips when warm brown eyes turned his way. Angelus moved gracefully to pour himself a drink. The play of strong muscles under pale skin caused an unfamiliar stirring and William longed to touch and be touched. William sighed in contentment when large, sure hands stroked his skin, warming the surface and igniting an inner fire of longing. Taken. Wanted. Home.

~ Mòran taing ~


End file.
